


Give Me No Blues Tonight

by kerithwyn



Series: Porn Battle [8]
Category: Lost Girl
Genre: F/M, Porn Battle, porn!fail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 14:04:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1187997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerithwyn/pseuds/kerithwyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hale's tango might need work, but his singing's on key.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me No Blues Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Written (very fast) for Porn Battle 2014. Prompts: song, dancing, laugh, shoes, whistle.

“ _Don’t you gimme them blues,_ ” Kenzi sang.“ _I got magic in my dancing shoes, let me hear you say ooooh, wooooh_ —oh!”

Hale held up his hands, grinning. “Don’t let me interrupt.”

Kenzi dropped the broom she’d been dancing with—purely as a stand-in, of course, not for actual _sweeping_ —and put her hands on her hips. “Don’t you know not to startle a lady when she’s busy?”

“My bad. I like those lyrics, though.” Hale sang softly, perfectly imitating the singer’s falsetto: “ _When you talk sweet things in my ear, I get so hot inside I'm burning my clothes._ ”

Kenzi raised an eyebrow. “Okay, shocking you know the words. Are you trying to seduce me, Mr. Santiago?”

“Siren, music, it comes naturally. And I thought we were past the trying stage.” Hale moved in closer, his hands covering Kenzi’s.

“A girl still likes to be asked,” Kenzi purred.

“Well, I’m askin’.” Hale smirked and did his mimicry trick again: “ _Wanna make love show you what I can do._ ”

Kenzi pouted up at him. “Your own words, siren-boy.”

“Show, don’t tell.” Hale lifted her easily over his shoulder, and Kenzi squeaked in surprise. He was a lot stronger than he looked. He carried her up the narrow stairs to her tiny attic room and dumped her—carefully—on the bed.

But he didn’t follow up, and Hale stared down at her long enough for Kenzi to prop herself up on her elbows. “Halllo?”

“It just occurred to me that anyone who spends as much time thinking about footwear as you do must take good care of her feet.” Hale slid off her Jeffrey Campbells with proper reverence, smirked at her stripy socks as he pulled those off too, and then, without a pause, leaned in to kiss her toes.

Kenzi shrieked, giggling. “Tickles! Dirty!”

“I promise not to tickle. And as for dirty....” Hale whistled almost subvocally and Kenzi felt a faint cool breeze wash over her feet. “Siren sterilization service.” Hale cocked an eyebrow at her. “If you meant metaphorically dirty, that’s really not a fae hangup. You get over little taboos like that after about a century or so.”

Kenzi squirmed a little at the reminder of their very different lives but more at the way Hale was running his finger lightly along the top of her foot. It was... _stimulating._ “Um. Not that I object, exactly....”

Hale smirked at her and leaned in to set his mouth very precisely over her instep. The slight pinprick of his teeth and the warmth of his breath sent tingles through her foot, up her leg, and into interesting territory. Maybe the fae had some super-special understanding of nerve endings and oooohhhhhh....

She didn't realize she'd vocalized the moan until Hale lifted his head and grinned. "Yeah, that's the sound I like."

Kenzi wiggled her toes at him. "Okay, Mr. Smarty-Fae, show me what you can do."

Hale pressed his fingers into her heel and Kenzi's eyes rolled back in her head. She collapsed back onto the bed, pushing her foot into his hands. Hale’s tongue followed the path of his fingers and Kenzi moaned again at the feel of his mouth, playing over her foot like it was another part of her body entirely. 

Hale laughed softly against her skin. “Changed your mind?”

She opened her eyes to stare at the ceiling. _Mixed emotions in your heart._ "You know us inconsistent, unpredictable humans."

"Yeah," Hale said. "That's why I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> “Ooh” lyrics by the Scissor Sisters.
> 
> I was in the middle of writing this when I saw _Lost Girl_ 4x11. [Remainder of comment redacted]


End file.
